Seven Nation Army
by Kris10
Summary: R for later, anyway, this is basically describing about how Aeons were created, next chappy has the present day gang in. R&R!


**7 Nation Army**

  
  
_(Author's Note: A fanfiction named after The White Stripes song Seven Nation Army, but it's about the mistakes that have been made, and a war that will begin between the few independant nations of Spira.)  
  
_ **

First You Must Learn

**  
  
When Yuna defeated Sin she became High Summoner. Until this triumph, no summoner had ever lived after their fight with Sin. Therefore, when someone finally did, they became the ruler of Spira. As the Maesters of Yevon could not technically exist, new positions were made. So the Guardians of High Summoner Yuna became Senators, and tried to pull Spira back together.  
  
The first law passed was that the Temples of Yevon be left untouched. The places would be used for the soul purpose of remembering the Summoners who died through Yevon's teachings. Also the Al Bhed were welcomed into society. Although at first people were wary, believing that Sin couldn't be gone, after five years they finally accepted the Al Bhed.  
  
Yuna became quiet, a stranger to her friends. Although they had defeated Sin, Yuna couldn't let him go. Eventually, after Yuna attempted to take her own life, Rikku handed over a sphere that had been in her possession. On it was a last message from Tidus.  
  
Rikku would not say anything about it, and hid behind her work, rebuilding Home with her father. Wakka and Lulu, fearing what the sphere held, postponed their marriage, Kimahri refused to leave Yuna also, sending Yenke and Biran to look after the Ronso while he stayed with Yuna.  
  
After watching the Sphere, Yuna seemed to have been brought back to life. She pulled herself together, and became a heroine for the people. She worked harder than anyone else, bringing happiness to the people that Tidus had died for. After time, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Kimahri forgot the sphere. That was until it was stolen...  
  
Although Yuna seemed to be turning back to her old self, the theft of the sphere lead her to sink back into her depression. But it was Rikku who saved her, by locating a force, a force powerful enough to bring back the dead. This force had created the Dream World, the Fayth, the illusions of Guadosalam. Rikku had discovered how to manipulate Pyreflies.  
  
After many months Rikku had discovered how to make Aeons, but her problem was getting someone to sacrifice themselves, so their soul could become the Aeon.  
  
They didn't know they were making the same mistakes that had been made two thousand years earlier...  
  
**2000 Years Ago**  
  
"We have been able to create super powerful beings. So powerful they can destroy Bevelle in one swoop, and that blasted Wyrm, Evrae. They are powerful, so much in fact, that they would be enough to kill the person who called it..." Yojimbo Gikliok announced to an astonished council.  
  
"However, there is one problem. There must be a human sacrifice. A human soul must merge with the beasts and then the overall being must be trapped in stone, so it will only appear when called," Yojimbo explained. The High Counsellor raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you intend to become one?" He asked. Yojimbo hadn't been expecting this. He thought for a moment.  
  
"I will use my son, Bahamut, would that be enough for the council?" He looked to see all of them looking at him disgusted. He bowed and left the room. Once outside he leaned against the wall, it was in the councils hands now.  
  
"Did you do it? Did you ask them?" Sandy ran up to him, kissing him gently on the cheek. Yojimbo stared at her for a minute. She had been the one to discover the strange forms of light, pyreflies she called them. She had been the first to volunteer to become one of the beasts. So had her sisters, Cindy and Mindy.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. She tilted her head and smiled.  
  
"If we can beat Bevelle by me becoming an Aeon-" She began. Yojimbo frowned. "That's what I've decided to call the beasts. You say they live for eternity, so they live for aeons, so let's call them Aeons..." She explained. Yojimbo laughed at his wife, she was so different from the other scientists. She seemed to revel in creating havoc amongst age old laws, turning them on their heads.  
  
"It'll be worth it?" Yojimbo asked. Sandy laughed.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't it be? You know that there isn't anything I want more than to beat Bevelle and end this petty war. We can't lose with the Aeons," She pushed him gently into the wall. Yojimbo wished he had her confidence. Then all thoughts went out of his mind when she kissed him.  
  


*

  
  
Yojimbo looked at his son, his beautiful son. He was asleep, and Yojimbo hoped he would stay that way. He gently bent down and kissed his forehead. No child should have to die, not for him. Sandy was crying silently in the background. Yojimbo went to her, closing the door to the "Aeonizing" chamber.  
  
He took his wife's hand and pushed the button. Bahamut exploded in a shower of white lights. Sandy fell to her knees. Yojimbo entered in the code, that should turn his son into the most powerful creature the world had seen. He then transfered the completed Pyrefly structure to a special carving.  
  
The round stone had been completely blank and a simple sandstone. Now however it had a dragon imprinted on it, a magnificent blue colour. Yojimbo bowed his head.  
  
"Forgive us, please. But we'll be joining you, soon..." Sandy suddenly cried out again. Yojimbo saw her by the tracking computer, she was pointing at something madly. Yojimbo ran over. In order to make sure that the pyrefly particles had gone to the right place, he had injected his son's body with a simple tracking fluid. It was impossible however, that his son's body was outside Zanarkand.  
  
"He's alive still, Yojimbo!" Sandy clasped her hands. Then ran out of the room. Yojimbo watched her leave, then grabbed his red sword and followed her.  
  


*

  
  
"The tracking device says he's here..." Yojimbo muttered. He looked up then saw his son, but he was no alive. Half his body was encased in the side of Mount Gagazet. He was glowing and his eyes were shut. He looked as though he were asleep. He reached out to his son, and tried to shake him awake. Suddenly Yojimbo felt power surge through him. He collapsed on the ground, sweat dripping of his brow.  
  
"What happened?" Sandy asked. Seeing her son on the wall she raised her hands to her eyes and refused to take it in. Yojimbo eventually got up, and saw the machines waiting for them. Thousands and thousands of machines, all there for the one purpose, destruction. Taking his wife Yojimbo did the first thing that came into his head. He called his son...  
  


*

  
  
"You say you make more of these? More of this Aeon?" The High Counsellor asked. The counsel seemed not to matter who sacrificed themselves, now they had seen the destruction that was caused by one simgle Aeon. Yojimbo nodded. Sandy stood next to him, hugging herself.  
  
"We have got some volunteers to become Aeons, we'll have about ten, then we'll need people to take in their power to Summon them. We'll need to assign certain people as Summoners..." Sandy put forward. The council nodded their heads in approval. Yojimbo sighed in relief and walked into the hall where the eight future Aeons were waiting for the verdict.  
  
"You are going to become the best fighting machines in the whole of Spira. Good luck," Yojimbo turned to his beautiful wife, then lead them into the Aeon Chamber.  
  
**1000 Years After Aeonization**  
  
"Yu Yevon, you come before us saying you can end the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. How?" Yu Yevon looked at them, his eyes as impassive as ever.  
  
"I can create an Aeon so powerful that the world will tremble before it. It's reign of terror will never end. It leaves destruction behind it and fear before it. It is both Aeon and human. It is the most powerful Aeon, the Final Aeon. The last Aeon that Spira will ever need," Yu Yevon hissed. The council members looked from one to the other. Finally the newest addition to the council, a young man who was the best blitzball player Zanarkand had known, stood.  
  
"It will destroy us. I am not happy with this proposal. I urge the council-" He began, but then Yevon silenced him.  
  
"You wish to have my daughter's hand in marriage, do you not? If you so wish it, then you will back me!" Yu Yevon shouted. The rest of the councillors watched for the young man's reaction.  
  
"Fine, I, Zaon, give permission for Yu Yevon to create his monster, based on the research of Doctor Yojimbo and Professor Sandy Yojimbo. Yet, here this, if anyone comes to harm from this experiment, then I shall be in my rights to kill you with my bare hands," Zaon hissed. Yu Yevon smiled at the young man and turned to see his daughter waiting by the door.  
  
"Yunalesca, you shall marry this..." He smiled cruelly. "_Man_. Then you will take my journal and use it to change the face of Spira. I will need the entire population of Zanarkand to go to the wall where the Aeons forever sleep," Yu Yevon commanded. He loved that fact that when he spoke the council listened. The only one who was ever against him was that pesty Zaon. But he could be bought. Yunalesca would marry him, then wait on Mount. Gagazet until she thought it right to spread his teachings. Zaon would be dead.  
  
"The war will end today, senators," Yevon promised. He turned in his heel. "Yunalesca, come." He didn't look behind to see if she was following.  
  


*

  
  
"Do you, Yunalesca Yevon, take Senator Zaon as you husband? To forever be part of you, to guard you always, and more importantly, protect you with his life?" The ancient rites were so old fashioned, but Yunalesca had dreamed of this day, ever since she had first seen Zaon in the Blitz sphere.  
  
"Yes, I will be forever his," Yunalesca vowed. Zaon's eyes were brimming with love, making the words seem sadly real. Yunalesca realised he had no idea how much danger he was in, she could betray her father and take him to Mount. Gagazet tonight.  
  
"Do you, Senator Zaon, take Lady Yunalesca Yevon as your wife? To forever be a part of you, to guard her always, and more importantly, to protect her with your life?" The aged man asked. Zaon took a deep breath and smiled. Yunalesca's heart fluttered.  
  
"I do, I would die for her safety," Zaon stared into her eyes, as though he could see something in them that others could not. Yunalesca felt tears of sorrow fall down her cheeks. Zaon didn't understand, he thought them tears of joy, and he kissed her gently. Her heart wrenched and she felt herself feel sick. She couldn't do this.  
  


*

  
  
"You can't go!" Yunalesca shouted. Zaon stared at her for a moment. What had she just said? She had asked him to abandon his obligations as a Senator, as a citizen of Zanarkand, to go on a walk to Mount. Gagazet with her? They could do that anytime. Why was she so emotional about it?  
  
"I have to Yunalesca. If you haven't noticed, I am a Senator. If Bevelle can be beaten tonight, then by the Aeons, I'm going to be there!" Zaon looked at the clock, they'd been married an hour.  
  
"My father is going to destroy Zanarkand. He's going to turn all the citizens into Fayths, so he can summon Sin, the most powerful Aeon. He's found eternal life! If we don't go, then he cannot be defeated!" Yunalesca shouted back. Zaon looked at his new wife, standing there, shaking, clutching a black book in her hands.  
  
"This is my father's journal. This is how he will rule the world, Bevelle and all. We must escape! I must find the Final Aeon, and destroy my father's shell!" She ran passed Zaon. He stopped only to collect his sword. Tonight he sleept on Mount. Gagazet.  
  


*

  
  
"I will do it my love, I will become the Aeon. Do not worry, we will be together again soon," He gently brushed away her tears. He then kissed her, a kiss so full of love that it was impossible to think of the arguments they'd had about her sacrifice. He then turned into the chamber, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yunalesca pushed the button. She watched her Zaon become a Fayth, as her father had named them. She drew his power into her, then headed to the Bevelle-Zanarkand Battlefield, where she killed her father's shell, and sacrificed herself. Yet she did not find peace in the Farplane.  
  
She returned to Spira to seek out her love. Yet only when a Summoner came to Zanarkand, preaching the teachings of Yevon to her, did Yunalesca realise the importance of the Pilgrimages. She stayed and let others make the same mistakes she had done.  
  
**Present Day**  
  
"Yunie! C'mon, open the door!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and down. Yuna's face appeared in a crack in the door.  
  
"Go away Rikku. I have guests," Yuna whispered urgently. Rikku tried to peer in, but saw no one. It was then that a voice broke through the sound of the television.  
  
"Pacce, turn that darned thing off!" Maroda growled. Rikku raised her eyebrows, but Yuna simply shut the door in her face.  
  
"Hmph! I just wanted to talk to you! YUNIE!" Rikku shouted again, but Yuna did not return. Rikku sat opposite the door, waiting for Yuna to let her in. 


End file.
